ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Al the Space Alien Hero: The Series
Al the Space Alien Hero: The Series is an American CGI-animated action-adventure sci-fi comedy series created by Brad Bird based on the film in 2021. It ran on Disney Channel from January 8, 2022 to December 15, 2025. Synopsis Al, Bobby and Magneton stop dangerous threats all over space. Characters See page: Al the Space Alien Hero Series/Characters Cast * Jason Sudeikis as Al, the titular main protagonist * Josh Gad as Bobby, one of the two deuteragonists * Danny McBride as Magneton, one of the two deuteragonists * Claudia Wells as the Alien Guardians, the tritagonists * Tom Hardy as The Dark Lord, the main recurring antagonist in the series. He is the main antagonist of the first season, a posthumous antagonist in the third season, and the final antagonist in the fourth season. * Paul Bettany as Bug, the secondary antagonist of the first season * Chris Cooper as Barakiel, the leader of the Qeunerth space marines * Adam Driver as Valour, the main antagonist of the second season. He also voices his brother, Visro. * Seth MacFarlane as Insect Droid 212, the secondary antagonist of the second season. He also voices STR-64, the brother of Insect Droid 212. * Reese Witherspoon as Neelo, the (former) tertiary antagonist of the second season. * Ben Stiller as RVD 2.4 * Liam Hemsworth as Hybrid * Jason Lee as Tock, the main antagonist of the third season. * Tom Wilkinson as Ares, the secondary of the third season. Despite that, he is much more dangerous than Tock. * Maya Rudolph as Demolition, a recurring antagonist in the series. * Sigourney Weaver as General Utility Service Robot (GUSbot), the main antagonist of the fourth season. * Jennifer Connelly as Lady Bug, a recurring antagonist in the series. * Stellan Bettany as Spy Bug, a recurring antagonist in the series. * Dan Stevens as SN112, the secondary antagonist of the fourth season. * Santino Fontana as Dreaps, a supporting antagonist-turned-supporting protagonist in the series * Charlie Day as Sunam * Chris Sullivan as Rogue, a recurring antagonist in the series. He serves as the nemesis of Sunam. Seasons/Episodes Season 1 * 1-? * 2-? * 3-? * 4-? * 5-? * 6-? * 7-? * 8-? * 9-? * 10-? * 11-? * 12-? * 13-? * 14-? * 15-? Season 2 * 1-? * 2-? * 3-? * 4-? * 5-? * 6-? * 7-? * 8-? * 9-? * 10-? * 11-? * 12-? * 13-? * 14-? * 15-? Season 3 * 1-? * 2-? * 3-? * 4-? * 5-? * 6-? * 7-? * 8-? * 9-? * 10-? * 11-? * 12-? * 13-? * 14-? * 15-? Season 4 * 1-? * 2-? * 3-? * 4-? * 5-? * 6-? * 7-? * 8-? * 9-? * 10-? * 11-? * 12-? * 13-? * 14-? * 15-? Rating TV-PG-V Trivia * This is the first Pixar television series since Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. Category:TV Series Category:Television Series Category:CGI-animated Category:2022 Category:2025 Category:TV-PG Category:TV-PG-V Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Action/Adventure Category:Sci-Fi Category:Science fiction Category:Disney/Pixar Category:Pixar Category:Animation Category:Action Category:Family Category:Teamwork Category:3D Category:3D animation Category:Computer-animated Category:Television series based on films